Prólogo de una catástrofe
by Ginger Baker
Summary: La guerra ha comenzado,traidores y traicionados pelearán en un escenario apocalíptico,la batalla de la Tierra esta por comenzar. Horrible summary ,pasen y lean. Varias parejas.
1. El Inicio

Disclaimer: Hetalia y anexos (chibitalia, nekotalia, etc…) no me pertenecen, estos son de Hidekaz Himaruya.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Prefacio

No sabían de que manera habían llegado a esta catástrofe ,convocando a una reunión de emergencia de la ONU, Estados unidos ,al borde de la histeria ,caminaba por la sala de conferencias la cual se ubicaba el alguna parte de Cabo cañaveral. El recinto se hallaba ocupado por Alemania, Francia, Italia, Inglaterra, Rusia, Brasil, Sudáfrica y México. Los países restantes se encontraban peleando o en su desgracia, muertos.

Todos los presentes se encontraban nerviosos, serios y expectantes a que alguien se atreviese a tomar la palabra, todos estaban tensos, claro, una invasión extraterrestre y hostil no era cosa de todos los días, he ahí el extraño comportamiento.

-Vaya, quien iba a decir que tu amiguito Tony y su especie nos vinieran a declarara la guerra-Soltó de pronto una voz grave, se trataba de Sudáfrica que desde su lugar le lanzaba una mirada llena de frustración al chico de las hamburguesas.

-Yo que demonios iba a saber, él nos ayudo con la invasión de los pikuto, esto no tiene sentido-despotrico Alfred, quien con el pasar del tiempo se sentía mas iracundo, traicionado y hundido.

-Supongo que lo hizo para que otra raza no le comiera el mandado-Comento con sorna México, el cual se encontraba a un lado del "gringo" observado con sus ojos escarlata algún punto inexistente en el techo.

-Eso tiene sentido-murmuro inglés

-Oui, Oui estoy de acuerdo con _Angleterre- secundo un muy nervioso francés._

_-Kol Kol Kol ¿Qué acciones tomaremos en contra de los hostiles?-preguntaba el ruso con una aura oscura rodeándole y con su sonrisa característica en el rostro._

_-Atacaremos sin piedad, tal como ellos lo hicieron-propuso Alemania, era de esperarse, el había sido a la primera nación a la que "ellos "habían dado el primer golpe._

_-Doitsu, tengo miedo-gimoteaba el italiano quien estaba aferrado al brazo del germánico- el aludido no hizo ningún esfuerzo en desprenderse de el, tal vez seria la última vez que vería a las naciones presentes._

_-Hablo por mi nación, por todo centro y Sudamérica que apoyaremos todos los esfuerzos que el señor Alemania en contra de los extraterrestres-declaraba el brasileño el cual se había levantado de su lugar para poder hacer audible el anuncio._

_-Norteamérica también lo hará, ¿no es así Alejandro?-Cuestionaba Alfred al país amante del tequila._

_El mexicano solo se limito a asentir y a dirigir una sonrisa a su vecino._

_-En este caso, la Unión europea y la Commonwealth también te ayudarán-dijeron a la par Francia e Inglaterra._

_El ambiente que imperaba en la sala era muy distinto al de las afueras, la mayoría de la gente había entrado en pánico ante la potente ofensiva de los "grises" nombre con el cual los bautizaron, había saqueos sin control ,los humanos huían por aire, tierra y mar, como si eso fuese a ayudarlos. Todo era un caos, Alemania estaba siendo atacada a diestra y siniestra, la mayoría de continente americano también, se temía que algunos hubiesen sucumbido._

_Pero esto solo era el comienzo, el mundo apenas reaccionaba ante el súbito ataque, el terreno estaba siendo abonado y el drama… estaba servido._

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Antes que nada Hola! Espero que les haya gustado tanta incoherencia salida de mi cabeza, es mi primer fic de varios capítulos así que por favor no sean tan crueles, de antemano les doy las gracias por leer y perdón por alguna falta de ortografía y errores gramaticales.

Se aceptan criticas constructivas, tomatazos, reviews y cosas de esa naturaleza :D.


	2. Y todo volverá a ser como antes

Disclaimer: Hetalia y anexos (chibitalia, nekotalia etc.)No me pertenecen estos son de Hidekaz Harimuya.

Antes que nada, Bonjur, gracias a Idachi, Darkminene9, Sesel Blue, Iyari Yolotzin y a Addi Winchester por sus reviews, también a los que se limitan a leer la historia y a aquellos que dieron follow y favorito. :)

Aclaraciones: Las parejas que habrá serán USAMEX, FrUK, y GerIta de momento y algunas que se lleguen a colar, cualquier sugerencia será bienvenida. Mal lenguaje, yaoi, drama y muerte.

Nota importantísima: Este capitulo se ubica 20 años después del primer cap., desde aquí las muertes de algunos personajes y hechos relevantes aparecerán por medio de flashbacks mientras se sigue una línea del tiempo ubicada desde 2033, si se les hace confuso háganmelo saber. C:

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_**7 de septiembre de 2033 Ubicación: Londres, Inglaterra**_

Japón se encontraba de un lado a otro apoyado en su fiel bastón, concretando el arma que podría llevarlos a la victoria, hacía mas de 20 años que llevaban combatiendo a los grises con mucha determinación, eso era demasiado tiempo, era hora de ponerle punto final a la situación.

Tan ocupado estaba en sus pensamientos que no se percato de la entrada de alguien al pequeño laboratorio.

-Hola Japón, ¿al fin terminaste el proyecto?-preguntaba un animado México, el cual se había sentado en una de las sillas próximas al escritorio de kiku.

-Solo me faltan unos detalles, pero ya casi lo termino-contesto amable el japonés,-espero que esto funcione, sabes, he puesto mis ultimas esperanzas en esto, un cañón de iones* podría ser la solución a nuestros problemas.

-¿Cañón de iones?- cuestiono el mexicano

-Si, mira, este cañón dispara partículas altamente ionizadas, estas interfieren en la operación de sistemas electrónicos computadoras y todo aquello que utilice electricidad, daña circuitos y los deshabilita directamente.-Explicaba el japonés mientas señala una especie de bazuca enorme, que de cañón a base media aproximadamente 3.5 metros, la cual se encontraba en forma horizontal en una mesa enorme rodeada de piezas extrañas.

-Claro, todas las armas y naves de los hostiles funcionan a con electricidad, si esto llegase a funcionar, con una sola descarga los dejaríamos indefensos y entonces el escuadrón de Francia los llenaría de plomo desde el aire y con los batallones de Peter, Letonia y el mío podríamos masacrarlos sin piedad en tierra –decía Alejandro con un brillo singular en su único ojo.

-Así es mi amigo, cuando todo estos termine podremos comenzar de nuevo-comento el japonés dando unas pequeñas palmaditas en el hombro de Alex y dándole la espalda volviendo su atención al arma que perfeccionaba.

-Si… empezar de nuevo.-susurro México con gran tristeza en el rostro.

_**9 de Septiembre de 2033 Ubicación: Glasgow, Escocia, Hangar de los países aliados.**_

-Muy bien nenas, se ha detectado presencia del enemigo en las costas de Toulouse la única orden que daré será matar a discreción y sin piedad a cuanto desgraciado gris se ponga en nuestro camino, él coronel Vargas los guiara esta vez-Exclamaba un rubio de ojos azul marino, con cabello en forma de casquete corto, barba de candado y enfundado en un traje negro, pero lo mas sobresaliente era una larga y profunda cicatriz que partía de su ceja izquierda, pasando por su ojo, bajando inclinadamente entre sus mejillas y boca ,finalizando en el mentón.

-Flanco derecho-grito el francés a un escuadrón de 15 pilotos quien siguió su orden-De frente marchen- ordeno Francis-los muchachos siguieron su petición dirigiéndose a sus cazas, los cuales eran Panavia Tornado ADV*

El país galo se dirigió a su habitación, al llegar allí se recostó en su cama boca arriba, limitándose a ver el techo sin expresión alguna en el rostro, luego de unos minutos dirigió su atención al anillo que descansaba en el dedo anular de su mano derecha, esa sortija le recordaba uno de los días mas felices que había tenido en su larga vida.

Flashback

_**10 de enero de 2012 Ubicación: Catedral de san pablo Londres, Inglaterra.**_

_Eran alrededor de las 8:00 pm, el recinto había sido cerrado desde un día antes para poder decorarlo, usando de excusa una pequeña remodelación que iban a hacer en el lugar. _

_Orquídeas, rosas y crisantemos, todos ellos blancos, eran parte de los adornos utilizados, la catedral se hallaba prácticamente vacía, de no ser por la presencia del juez, La reina Isabel II y el príncipe Felipe, duque de Edimburgo quienes fungirían como testigos y padrinos de enlace y claro el propio Arthur Kirkland, quien no cabía en si de la felicidad además no poder creer lo que estaba por pasar._

_A lo lejos se divisaba la figura de un hombre Alto y rubio quien vestía un frac color hueso, con una rosa roja en el bolsillo del saco, el cabello perfectamente recogido en una cola, escapándosele uno mechones rebeldes junto a los pómulos, totalmente rasurado, con una sonrisa en el rostro y un ramo compuesto de flores de iris, crisantemos y rosas, los dos primeros blancos y las segundas rojas._

_Caminaba lentamente hacia el altar, mientras Inglaterra (quien llevaba un smoking negro) se encontró con la mirada de Francis, sonriendo y apenas había a su lado, el comenzó a oficiar la ceremonia llegando a la parte cumbre._

_-Arthur Kirkland, ¿Acepta como legitimo esposo al Sr. Francis Bonnefoy como su legitimo esposo, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?-_

_-Acepto- murmuro dulcemente el inglés_

_-Y usted señor Bonnefoy, ¿Acepta como legitimo esposo al señor Arthur Kirkland, para amarlo y respetarlo, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y en la pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe?-_

_-Acepto-Dijo un muy feliz Francia._

_La reina cargaba un cojín con 2 argollas, las cuales fueron tomadas por Fra e Iggy y puestas en sus dedos anulares por el otro._

_-Por el poder que me confiere el estado, los declaro unidos en matrimonio, ya puede besar al novio-exclamó el juez._

_Y allí fue cuando Arthur, poniéndose de puntas, dio un tierno beso a su ahora esposo, mientras se escuchaban los aplausos de las tres personas reunidas allí._

_Nadie imaginaba siquiera que su felicidad duraría poco más de un año, nadie se imaginaba que todo iba a acabar de una forma trágica y sobre todo… triste._

_Fin Flashback_

Ya eran 2 décadas desde el día en que lo perdió,20 años en los cuales ya no escucharía su voz, ya no comería su intento de comida, ya no lo besaría, ni le haría mimos, ni caricias, ya no lo abrazaría, ya no haría el amor con él.

Pero eso no significaba que dejaría de amarlo, lo único que si haría desde entonces sería depositar cada semana flores en su mausoleo, comenzando por el marchito ramo que cargo el día de su boda, recordar todos los momentos que vivió con su amado, reprochándose el no haberle declarado su amor de una forma seria décadas antes (puesto que desde esa declaración a la boda hay solo 10 meses), Echarle de menos, llorar todas las noches hasta quedarse dormido y lamentándose día a día el no poder podido salvarlo.

Nada quedaba del antiguo Francis, no quedaba ese coqueteo contante con la gente, su alegría y su vivida personalidad dejaron de existir cuando Inglaterra murió, en su lugar quedo el amor que se profesaban y aquel anillo que siempre portaba de manera orgullosa recordando aquel hombre al que tanto amo, y que solo aquellas memorias lo mantenían lucido, quien con el pasar del tiempo, se hallaba sucumbiendo ante la locura y a los terribles deseos de venganza.

_Cuando nos vimos por primera vez, no hicimos sino recordarnos, aunque te parezca absurdo, yo he llorado cuando tuve conciencia de mi amor hacia a ti, por no haberte querido toda la vida._

_-Antonio Machado_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

*Creo que la explicación fue bastante entendible, la idea la tome del universo Star Wars (propiedad de Disney)

*Es un avión Caza, utilizado por la Royal Air Force, aunque fue retirado, en el fic lo usaré como medio de ataque aéreo contra los grises.

*La catedral de san pablo fue testigo de la boda de el príncipe Carlos y Diana, la princesa de Gales, además de otros acontecimientos importantes.

Lo siento Sesel, pero Iggy debía de morir. :'(

Los capítulos quedaran así, si se les hace confuso, reitero háganmelo saber para cambiarlo :)

Se aceptan dudas, sugerencias, comentarios, tomates, reviews, follows, favoritos y cosas de esa naturaleza.


	3. And I Love Her (Y yo la amo)

Disclaimer: Hetalia y anexos (Chibitalia, nekotalia etc…) no me pertenecen, estos son propiedad de Hidekaz Harimuya al igual que todos los elementos a los que hago referencia en el fic.

Advertencias: Un poco de OC por parte de Alfred, Lemmon o intento de este, yaoi y cosas sin sentido, Perdón por no ponerlo desde el primer capitulo, el fic está escrito para Iyari Yolotzin te quiero amigui.

Este capitulo será enteramente UsaMex! Así que disfruten, otra cosa, la narración cambiará, ahora será desde el punto de México.

Disculpen si hay errores de acento y ortografía, Es que la computadora esta enteramente en inglés y no me marca las faltas de ortografía, una disculpa y Enjoy.

Me inspire en la cancion, the one that got away de Katy Perry

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

**10 de Septiembre de 2033 Ubicación: Londres, Inglaterra.**

**POV México**

Era mi día de descanso, Japón tenía ideas de lo más extrañas, aún con guerra que librar todas las naciones debían tener un día de asueto, ese kiku, siempre abogando por mí.

Caminaba hacia mi habitación, que era en realidad un laboratorio, al entrar en el lugar encontré un terrible desastre, basura tirada por doquier, una pila de libros que llegaba hasta el techo y hojas de papel regadas por el piso, era obvio que tenia que recoger todo, pero también era obvio que tenía una flojera inmensa.

-Vamos pereza, sal de a la nada seguido de una pequeña risa, desde que el murió, no podía dejar de reír.

Inicie por las hojas, las apile sin ver en que consistían, seguí con la basura, la cual fue a parar a una bolsa negra de plástico, por ultimo fui a ordenar aquellos libros, los cuales ante un pequeño toque mío se desplomaron sobre mi cabeza, provocándome una caída.

Cuando logré incorporarme, un sobre que salió de aquellos esos libros capto mi atención, era amarillo con un contenido algo pesado, procedí a abrirlo y encontré una plumilla negra y unas cuantas hojas de papel, comencé a leerlas, puesto que no recordaba cuando las había escrito.

Flashback

_13 de Abril de 2012 Ubicación: Nueva York, Estados Unidos_

_Había llegado a Nueva York hace 2 horas, todo iba viento en popa, Alfred se encargaba de llevarme del aeropuerto a su hogar utilizando su auto, el trayecto estaba siendo bastante tranquilo hasta que su estridente risa me saco de mis pensamientos._

_-HAHAHA Alex, en cuanto dejemos las maletas en el departamento iremos a central park.- dijo Alfred al tiempo en que volteaba hacia mi y esbozaba una sonrisa._

_-Claro que iremos, solo ten la vista fija en el camino.- Comente con un tono de alarma en mi voz, sin evitar sonreír_

_Estados Unidos dejo de mirarme y centro su mirada en el camino, aunque nos mantuvimos en silencio, cosa que me pareció totalmente extraña, el ambiente que imperaba en esos momentos era sumamente agradable, pero, sabia que Jones tramaba algo._

_Condujo por 20 minutos más y llegamos al edificio donde él vivía, el inmueble era reciente y bastante bonito, de unos 25 pisos de alto al más puro estilo cosmopolita. Me extrañaba el hecho de que Alfred ocupara el segundo piso entero, porque dada su forma de exagerar las cosas me parecía mas factible que viviera en el pent-house._

_-Espera aquí Alejandro, dejare tus maletas, vuelvo en un minuto.-se dirigió a mí el rubio, con una sonrisa y dejando un beso en mi mejilla._

_-Está bien.- susurré quedamente, aún cuando ya teníamos año y medio de relación, su actitud y esos pequeños detalles me seguía sorprendiendo y me mantenía locamente enamorado de él._

_Me dedique a ver la entrada del edificio, esperando a que mi novio saliera de allí, abrí la ventana y me recargue a un costado de ella, luego de un rato lo vi venir, me miro y no pude evitar reír, gesto que correspondió, acto seguido subió y arranco el coche._

_-Y bien, ¿Qué haremos en central park?- solté de repente viéndolo._

_-Iremos al zoológico y después de ello caminaremos por el parque.- contestó sin despegar su mirada del frente._

_-Muy bien, me parece un excelente plan.- dije alegremente_

_Pasó 1 hora y llegamos al Zoo, eran alrededor de las 3:00 pm, de modo que quedaba poco tiempo para recorrerlo. Sorpresivamente Alfred me tomo de la mano, no es que me desagradara, pero el que hubiese personas presentes, me hacia sentir incómodo, no pude hacer mas que entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos y comenzar el paseo._

_Empezamos el tour por el hábitat de los lémures, después por el de los gorilas hasta que llegamos al de las serpientes. En nuestro camino la gente nos miraba extrañados, algunos asqueados y otros mas enojados, esto parecía no importarle a Alfred, quien de vez en cuando me daba breves besos, tanto en las mejillas como en los labios, yo solo atinaba a decir que no era el lugar apropiado._

_Después de un rato deambulando, fuimos a parar a la tienda de suvenires, de la cual compramos una par de playeras y un peluche en forma de tigre._

_Ya habíamos salido del recinto desde hacia mas de 3 horas y caminábamos por una área solitaria de central park, este lugar a las 8:00 pm daba algo de miedo._

_-Alex, tengo hambre.- me dijo con un gesto de necesidad en el rostro._

_-Oh ya veo, pues que te parece si vamos a comer hamburguesas, creo que una por década no me matará.- conteste burlonamente._

_-¡Yes! I love you México, siempre dando ideas geniales-. Y acto seguido me beso, no era un gesto cualquiera, este estaba cargado de pasión, sus manos se colocaron en mi cintura, las mías alrededor de su cuello, con el pasar del tiempo su lengua luchaba por entrar a mi cavidad, así que abrí la boca para darle acceso, me tocaba por debajo de la camisa, esto se salía de control._

_-Jones, debemos ir por las hamburguesas, no querrás que el restaurant cierre.-dije entrecortadamente, tratando de recuperar la respiración._

_-Ok, Alex.-respondió un tanto decepcionado_

_Nos encaminábamos al coche, Alfred había preferido no tocarme durante todo el trayecto, ni dirigirme la palabra, una vez que nos encontrábamos dentro del auto, condujo silenciosamente, una atmosfera pesada dominaba el ambiente, cuando llegamos al establecimiento de comida, Estados Unidos camino al mostrador para pedir la orden, yo me acerque a una de las mesas del lugar y tome asiento._

_Miles de recuerdos asaltaban mi mente, nuestro primer beso, las citas que teníamos con frecuencia y la formalización de nuestra relación, no contaba con el apoyo de la mayoría de mis hermanos, cosa que esperaba sabiendo que casi todos lo odiaban, pero eso no era motivo suficiente para separarme de él._

_El choque de una bandeja cargada de comida me trajo abruptamente a la realidad._

_Estados Unidos estaba más serio que de costumbre, él nunca comía sin hacer sonidos exasperantes o con movimientos escandalosos, las dudas comenzaban a asaltar mi mente ¿Acaso me estaba ocultando algo?, ¿Qué será?, ¿Una enfermedad?, ¿Una invasión?, ¿Sus jefes planeaban matarme? O tal vez me estaba siendo infiel._

_-Alfred sabes que te amo.- Susurre, fijando mi vista en la hamburguesa triple queso que sostenía entre las manos._

_-What?-me pregunto._

_-Sí, y mucho.-inquirí esta vez fijando mis ojos en los suyos._

_-I Know Alejandro, pero, ¿Cuál es el motivo de tu comentario?-. Nuevamente me cuestionó, dando un sorbo a su malteada._

_-Es que estás más serio de lo normal.-solté mi comida y le tomé la mano,-¿Hice algo malo?, ¿Te falle en algún aspecto?-Pregunté con preocupación, no es que fuera el fin del mundo si él me dejaba, solo que… ya no me imaginaba la vida sin su compañía._

_-Alexander, tú no has hecho nada malo, es que te estaba preparando una sorpresa y sabes que cuando hablo se me escapan los secretos, pero veo que acabo de arruinarlo todo.-Dijo entre risas ladeando la cabeza con las mejillas levemente coloreadas de rojo._

_-No te preocupes, fingiré sorpresa.-murmure tranquilo, su respuesta me alegraba profundamente._

_Terminamos de comer y subimos al auto, ya eran alrededor de las 10:00 pm, en todo el trayecto platicamos de trivialidades, cosas que ocurrían en nuestras casas y acontecimientos de esa índole. Nunca hablamos de política, no queríamos arruinar el momento, llegamos al edificio._

_Estaciono el coche, entramos al lugar y caminamos hacia el asesor, claro tomados de la mano, una vez adentro con las puertas cerradas la distancia entre nuestros rostros se esfumo, por iniciativa mía, un leve roce de labios, estábamos frente a frente, otro acto igual se repitió, esta vez de su parte, no sabía en que momento comenzó aquello pero esto se transformaba en una batalla de besos, el episodio del parque volvía a ocurrir, solo que con mas lujuria, las puertas se abrieron, y sin dejar el contacto de nuestras bocas, comenzamos a andar por el pasillo. Nos metimos a su departamento y el pudor que nos quedaba desapareció._

_Sus manos me quitaban descaradamente la camisa, me toqueteaban y rozaban cada centímetro de mi piel, la mías intentaban lo propio de una manera torpe, no dejaba de sentirme nervioso, la luz estaba apagada, eso hacia que mis tropiezos fueran constantes, hubo un momento en el que mi novio me cargo y se abrió paso hasta llegar a la habitación, tenia que reconocerlo, Alfred tenia buena visión nocturna._

_Me deposito en su lecho, se quito la playera, dejando su torso al descubierto, mis ojos se adaptaban poco a poco a la escasez de luz, tanto que podía apreciar su hermoso cuerpo, ataco de nuevo mis labios con fiereza, fundiéndolos en un delicioso beso francés, dejo mi boca para repartir leves roces y lamidas en mi cuello y hombros, yo acariciaba su espalda, lanzando unos cuantos gemidos cada vez que sentía su contacto._

_-Alfred, no quiero que pienses que soy un facilón, eres el primero con el que hago é entre jadeos con algo de pena, pero era necesario aclararlo._

_-Puedo prometerte que seré el único con el que lo harás.- contestó dándome otro beso, al tiempo en que nuestras últimas prendas eran despojadas, dejándonos totalmente desnudos._

_Las manos iban y venían de forma embriagante, los gemidos, susurros, jadeos, palabras de amor eran parte de nuestra sinfonía, lo roces de nuestros miembros soltaban descargas eléctricas demasiado placenteras. Creo que Jones entendía mi inexperiencia, estaba siendo dulce y delicado conmigo. Su repentina separación me inquieto un poco, vi que se colocaba un condón y tenía en la mano un frasco con lubricante, tenía en mente lo que estaba por suceder._

_Abrió el frasco y metió 3 dedos en el, después se puso encima de mi, abriendo ligeramente mis piernas, bajo los dedos lubricados e introdujo uno en mi entrada, solté un jadeo, vino el segundo, luego el tercero. Unos minutos más tarde saco sus dígitos y acerco su miembro, mis piernas se encontraban separadas y ligeramente dobladas, me sentía un poco obsceno, pero que más daba._

_Se introdujo lentamente, los gemidos eran remplazados por quejidos, me dolía aquella intromisión, pero era soportable, cuando termino su avance, espero un rato antes de moverse. _

_-Alexander, I Love you nunca lo olvides.- susurró en mi oído. _

_-Yo también te amo Alfred.- murmuré al momento de empezar a mover las caderas pidiendo movimiento._

_Estados unidos comenzó a embestirme, primero lentamente, luego de manera bestial y rápida, en un momento creí que me rompería, el placer era lo único que sentía, los gemidos se transformaban en gritos, en el momento cúspide Jones se corrió dentro de mi, lo secunde haciendo lo mismo sobre nuestros vientres._

_Jamás había sentido tanta adrenalina, amor y éxtasis juntos, él salió de mi interior, recostándose a un lado mío. Tome una frazada y nos cubrí a ambos, Alfred me tomo en una abrazo, yo me recargue en su pecho y después de eso caí en los brazos de Morfeo._

_Ya era de día, Jones no se encontraba a mi lado, eso me comenzó a asustar hasta que lo vi entrar a la alcoba, traía puesta un pijama negra y no llevaba los lentes, Se acerco y me dio un dulce beso en la frente._

_-Hi love, ¿Cómo te sientes?- me preguntó revolviéndome los cabellos._

_-Bien.- contesté tallándome los ojos, aunque tengo algo que preguntarte._

_-Sí, dime.-Dijo Alfred mirándome extrañado._

_-¿Cuál era la sorpresa que tenías para mí?- cuestioné sonriente observando sus lindos orbes azules._

_-Oh eso… Amm.- Dudó llevándose una mano a la frente,-la sorpresa era esto.-Se echo a correr a la habitación contigua, alcancé a escuchar unos ruidos extraños. Luego de unos minutos entro en la recamara con una guitarra acústica en una mano y una plumilla negra en la otra._

_Pestañe varias veces y lo mire un tanto confundido._

_-Alex esta cancion esta dedicada para ti, la ensaye por días, memorice cada acorde y espero que mi voz no arruine la reputación de la melodía HAHAHA- estallo en una pequeña risa. _

_Comenzó a entonar unos acordes, la canción empezaba a serme familiar._

_I give her all my love _

_That's all I do _

_And it you saw my love_

_You'd love her to_

_I her love_

_She gives me everything _

_And tenderly _

_The kiss my lover brings_

_She brings to me_

_And I love her_

_A love like ours_

_Could never die_

_As long as I_

_Have you near me_

_Bright are the stars that shine_

_Dark is the sky _

_I know this love of time _

_Will never die_

_And I love her…_

_En todo el rato que canto no podía dejar de sonreír, era un grandísimo idiota, pero por lo menos es mi idiota. Me era imposible creer en el amor que le profesaba, a pesar de tantos problemas, peleas, conflictos y guerras ahí estábamos, yo sentado en su cama desnudo, apenas cubierto por una cobija y él, recargado en la pared entonándome una canción, en definitiva este será el día que tendré impreso en mi memoria por toda la eternidad._

_Fin flashback_

Puse aquellas hojas de nuevo en el sobre, mi ojo estaba anegado en lágrimas, ¿Cómo era posible que me hubiese olvidado de eso? Una mueca de dolor me partía el rostro, puse ambas manos en el y lloré profusamente, lo hice hasta que mi espíritu se quedo sin lágrimas, hasta que el corazón me reventó de dolor ,hasta que el permanente nudo que llevaba en la garganta se desvaneció, dejando en su lugar una tranquilidad indescriptible, los recuerdos me inundaban de nuevo, alimentando en exceso mis ganas de volver a vivirlos, Este no era momento de holgazanear, debía de terminar mi proyecto personal pronto, solo yo sabia los planes, solo yo podría salvar a Alfred, solo yo podía acabar con este problema desde el principio.

In another life

I would make you stay

So I don't have to say

You were the one that got away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

De verdad que no tengo vergüenza al actualizar tan tarde, he tenido unas vacaciones forzadas y fue todo un caos, además de que lo único que me lleve fue mi celular, pues me costo un ovario y la mitad del otro subirlo cd Me disculpo por ello.

Volviendo al fic lo que iba a subir originalmente era la muerte de Alfred, pero dados los acontecimientos recientes, es decir, los atentados en Boston y la explosión de una fabrica de fertilizantes en Texas (estado en el que me encuentro actualmente) y que desgraciadamente en ambos casos hubo muertos, lo mas prudente que pude hacer era no subir ese cap., pero prometo subirlo mas adelante. Créanme que se siente feo ver todo el tiempo banderas a media asta: c.

Respuestas a los reviews

Shald120: Gracias por leer, Gomene pero era necesario matar a arthie, pero planeo algo que sorprenderá muchísimo.

Sesel Blue: Gracia por leer damita C: El coronel Vargas es lovi-love xD Claro que puedes dibujar al Fra del fic, Yo también te quiero mon ami, See you later

Alfie Eldestein: Thank you por leer, el que dijeras que el fic es inusual es un halago para mí, quería salir de los constantes clichés y universos alternativos que se repiten demasiado, Además de que es todo un reto escribir ciencia ficción, de modo que esto se va a poner mas raro xD pero es para darle sabor al caldo. Se que es repetitivo, pero, era absolutamente necesario que arthie muriera, pero mas adelante pasa algo que sorprenderá, o al menos eso espero :D

Muchísimas gracias a todos que sigan la historia, Se aceptan criticas constructivas, tomatazos, reviews, follows, favoritos y cosas de esa naturaleza.

N/A: La canción que canta Alfred a Alejandro se llama ´´And I love her´´ y es interpretado por The Beatles, la intención no era ponerla entera, pero es que la melodía es hermosa C:


	4. Al menos un poco

Disclaimer: Hetalia y anexos (Chibitalia, Nekotalia) no me pertenecen los antes mencionados son autoría de Hidekaz Harimuya, Al igual a todos los elementos a los que hago referencia en el fic, estos pertenecen a sus respectivos autores.

Antes que nada Hello! Ya el capitulo 4, que emoción, Sinceramente tenia pensado cancelar el fic pero gracias al review de Alfie Eldestein la historia se salvo… por el momento.

He de admitir que actualizo muy pocas veces al mes pero es que me quede sin internet u.u, de igual modo quiero agradecer mucho a Sesel blue, sin su ayuda esta historia probablemente nunca hubiese salido a la luz. Fic dedicado enteramente a Iyari Yolotzin, ¡espero que esto te guste amiga!

Advertencias: Algo de sangre, muerte, un poco de OC por parte de Lovino, (Acéptenlo cambio mucho desde que el querido Antonio murió xD) y drama.

No les quito mas el tiempo así que Enjoy!

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

**17 de septiembre de 2033 Ubicación: Londres, Inglaterra**

**POV Romano**

_Sirenas, balas, misiles que se precipitaban contra el suelo extinguiendo vidas, ¿Cuando había llegado a este momento?, al preciso instante en que veía como una bala se incrustaba ferozmente en el estomago de mi hermano._

_La cordura se escapaba de mis manos, la madrugada donde empezó todo esto me parecía que había ocurrido hace décadas, me atrevería a decir siglos, maldecía una y mil veces el momento en el que a Feliciano se le había ocurrido volverse el valiente y salir a luchar._

_Flashback_

Aunque nuestras instalaciones se encuentran a bastantes metros bajo tierra sentía las fuertes sacudidas causadas por los bombardeos.

-Maldición, maldición, maldició

Eran las 4 am, ¿Por qué los jodidos grises tenían que atacarnos cuando por fin dormía plácidamente? Las órdenes del franchute siendo emitidas a gritos hacían que me doliera la cabeza, además de hacer que mis tímpanos explotasen. No entendía de que modo su molesta voz podía atravesar las paredes, cuando el se encontraba a 300 metros de mi habitación.

Salte del segundo piso de la litera, Veneciano se encontraba poniendo cargadores a sus armas, (metralletas semi automáticas para ser precisos) y tomando el material necesario para el combate.

Gracias a la luz roja que indicaba una severa emergencia podía apreciar su rostro, los ojos bien abiertos, una expresión seria con el ceño levemente fruncido, por un momento pensé que era el macho patatas, aunque eso era imposible, Ludwig tenia mas de 15 años muerto.

Trate de vestirme lo más rápido posible, tome mis armas, las cuales siempre estaban cargadas. Feliciano y yo salimos de la habitación, recorriendo el pasillo que estaba iluminado por focos escarlata, hacia la sala de mando.

En todo el camino los únicos sonidos audibles eran los gritos de Francia y las respiraciones de ambos, al entrar a la sala Francis dejo de hablar, nos miro por unos cortos segundos y se limito a señalar a los lugares que nos correspondían en la mesa.

Algunas naciones ya se encontraban allí como Japón, México, Peter el cual asumía el control de Escocia, Gales e Irlanda del Norte y Letonia quien además de representar a su nación, también hacia lo propio con el resto de los países bálticos y una parte de Rusia.

Una vez sentados, el país galo siguió hablando aunque con un timbre de voz un poco mas bajo.

-No podemos dejar que los grises tomen posesión de Inglaterra y las demás islas, si eso llegase a suceder, tendremos que irnos despidiendo de este Fra a los asistentes- .Así que quiero escuchar sugerencias, que podemos hacer en este caso, vamos no sean tímidos y levanten la mano, estaré encantado de escucharlos-.

-Podríamos utilizar el cañón iónico que Japón y yo hemos desarrollado, aun no lo probamos, pero si funciona podríamos deshabilitar sus naves y la situación seria mas favorable para nosotros, claro, es obvio que no podemos garantizar que el arma pueda lograr su cometido, creo que es un riesgo que tendríamos que México a los asistentes.

¿Pero no creen que es demasiado arriesgado contar con algo que no estamos seguros que va a servir?-. Cuestiono Letonia, nadie tomo a mal su pregunta, porque, la duda era razonable.

-¿Alguien tiene otra idea?-.

-Podríamos interceptar sus naves, no se, tal vez con misiles antiaéreos-. Sugirió Feliciano.

-No creo que sirva de mucho, son demasiados, además acabaríamos con nuestra artillería y no haríamos muchos estragos en sus unidades, esa definitivamente no es una opción-. Respondió Peter desde su lugar.

Nadie parecía atreverse a hablar, todos estaban pensando que hacer, si se perdían las islas británicas México, (quien asumió el control de Irlanda), Francia (que ocupaba el lugar de Inglaterra) y Sealand morirían, Además dejarían en jaque a Raivis y solo quedarían Japón y Australia para defender la tierra.

-Me parece factible el plan de Alex, creo que su estrategia es mejor que a la sala, al parecer mi apoyo a la idea de Ale había convencido a todos, claro estaba, que no había otra cosa que hacer.

-Muy bien, Alejandro, Kiku háganme el favor de preparar su invento, lo quiero en la superficie en este preciso momento.- Ordeno el rubio a las dos naciones, quienes asintieron y se encaminaron hacia la salida, antes de eso Ale me dirigió una sonrisa, gesto que correspondí.

-Y que haremos si hipotéticamente el arma llegase a funcionar, ¿que ofensiva tomaremos?-. Pregunto Peter quien ya no era una niñito, se había convertido en un hombre en un tiempo muy veloz.

-Por lo que lo Ale me ha explicado, tendremos que ocupar las naves que nos quedan para lanzar un ataque aéreo, de eso se ocupara Letonia, Para la ofensiva terrestre necesitare tu pelotón, el de Italia, Lovino y el mí ó hablando Francis un poco mas calmado-.y de ese modo podremos deshacernos de la escoria gris, por supuesto, si es que el cañón funciona, ¿alguna duda?-.

Los presentes negaron con la cabeza.

Todos salimos de la sala de guerra, Sealand y Raivis se fueron juntos a donde se encontraban sus pelotones, Fra y Feliciano hicieron lo mismo , de modo que me dirigí solitariamente a mi unidad, al ver a Feliz separado de mi sentí una rara sensación, la misma que tuve cuando Antonio murió.

Cuando llegamos no hice mas que dar unas indicaciones rutinarias, todos mis soldados sabían desde un principio lo que se debía y no se debía de hacer, así que las repetir algo de lo que ya tienen conocimiento estaba por demás, aunque también esta el hecho de que yo no tengo los ánimos como para dirigirlos.

Ordene a mi batallón que esperasen a las órdenes de México, quien estaba en pleno combate probando el cañón. La espera me carcomía por dentro.

El reloj que se encontraba en la pared seguía su curso, ajeno a toda la tensión que predominaba el ambiente. Tic toc, era lo único que era audible en esa habitación, Tic toc, nadie movía un musculo, Tic toc, todos esperaban morir, Tic...

-Personas al mando de las unidades terrestres preparen su inminente salida a la superficie, el arma funciono-. Hablo Alejandro agitadamente pero en cierto modo feliz.

Por un momento pude escuchar un atisbo de esperanza, si esa cosa funciono teníamos altas probabilidades de ganar. Ordene a mis soldados encaminarse a la salida, todos siguieron mi deseo, cruzamos un extenso pasillo que subía inclinadamente a la superficie, al tomar la palanca de la puerta y salir pude apreciar que el ambiente era maravillosamente caótico.

Una bala silbo a un lado mío, mi pelotón salió rápidamente en orden, ya era de mañana, el día estaba gris como siempre, pude ver algunas naves hostiles ardiendo en el campo de batalla, también vi a los aviones de Letonia desfilar por el cielo, a México tomándose una pierna tratando de detener una hemorragia, observe a mis hombres pelear cuerpo a cuerpo con esas criaturas nauseabundas y asquerosas, todo eso en unos cuantos segundos, tome mi metralleta y comencé a matar grises, lanzaba granadas contra el enemigo, me daba el lujo de disfrutar como los aparatos explosivos arrancaban de tajo las extremidades de los extraterrestres, ahí estaban, quejándose, con la piel achicharrada, llorando, quedando de modo despreciable como las masas de carne que eran.

Estaba en mi mundo de fantasía cuando lo impensable paso ante mis ojos, Una bala atravesaba a mi hermano, el se llevo una mano al estomago, conteniendo la poca sangre que fluía, cayendo de espaldas y chocando violentamente con el piso. Corrí a el de manera desesperada, como lo hice con España el día en que se fue de este mundo, me senté a su lado tomando su cabeza y colocándola en mis muslos, le miro, unas cuantas lagrimas y gotas de sudor cubrían su rostro, miraba fijamente a mis ojos, como si esperase a que alguna palabra fluyera de mi boca, solté un quejido, las lagrimas se me acumulaban en las comisuras de mis ojos tratando de salir.

-Estarás bien fratello, estarás todo esto entre quejidos, el agua salada de mis orbes me abandona y se deslizan de forma abundante por las mejillas, veneciano me toca la cara, tratando inútilmente de limpiarlas.

-Tu quiero Fratello, siempre estaré cerrando lentamente sus ojos.

-Yo también te quiero y mucho, aunque jamás te lo haya .

Mi única familia se ha ido, dejo lentamente su cabeza en el piso y tomo mi arma, alejándome de el para matar a los seres que me han despojado de todo, al cabo de unos instantes encuentro a mi batallón y doy una única orden explícita.

-Mátenlos, maten a todos que ninguno quede encolarizadamente a los hombres que quedan, ellos responden al unísono-: un señor si señor.

El mundo se me viene encima, no hago más que correr con mis soldados disparando directo a los cráneos de esas infelices formas de vida. El enemigo comienza a retirarse, los jets de Raivis los siguen bombardeando hasta que todo queda en llamas, desde ese momento no tengo noción de lo que pasa, de un instante a otro me encuentro de nuevo en la sala de guerra, todos están felices, pero se afligen mucho a saber que Feli murió y que Alex esta en cirugía, al parecer le fue cortada la arteria femoral, pero no soy yo el que da la información, si no un agente que tiene como función el dar a conocer de esas cosas.

Sin dar aviso de nada salgo del recinto y me dirijo a mi habitación, el cansancio me consume, no hago más que tumbarme en la cama que pertenecía a veneciano y quedarme profundamente dormido. Lo hago por un día entero. Cuando despierto no lo hago mas que para el entierro de mi hermano, el cual tiene lugar en la superficie, donde también están reposando algunas naciones.

En todo el acontecimiento estoy mentalmente ausente, aunque un poco mas aliviado al ver a México en el funeral, por un momento creí que el también había muerto.

Cuando todo esto termina y entierran los restos de Italia, las condolencias, las palabras de aliento y los pésames no se hacen esperar.

Me quedo solo después de un largo rato, camino lentamente hacia la tierra fresca que cubre el ataúd y sufro de ataques de llanto e histeria hasta que me desmayo, después de todo, es lo único que en estos momentos puedo hacer.

_-Llora, no te avergüences de demostrar que me has querido un poco._

_Gustavo Adolfo Bécquer_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

Mambrú se fue a la guerra que dolor, que dolor, que pena. XD

De nuevo una disculpa por actualizar tan tarde, Espero que mis porquerías que se hacen llamar historia le guste jeje. Bueno ahora si, respuestas a los reviews, que han sido muy pocos u.u.

Alfie Eldestein: Gomene por tanto drama pero es necesario, u.u, Yo también sufro por escribir eso, ok no xD y sobre el dibujo, Of Course!, Seria genial que los dibujes, Con la condición de que me enseñes el dibu una vez que lo hagas: D See you later, Grazie por leer!

Iyari Yolotzin: Mi querida niña, Es genial que te encanten mis locuras, I Know, I Know! :D UsaMex es tan lindo, Desearía que fuera Canon xD Son tan geniales juntos. Que Alegría que te gustara la Cancion! Thank You for read mon ami non

Chiara Polarix Eldestein: Ok va, He de decir que tu Review fue un poco intimidante, pero al mismo tiempo fue genial, Es intimigenial xD Tratare de seguir con el fic, El FrUk es la ley jeje: D Perdonarme por matar a Iggy pero era absolutamente necesario. U.u ¡Danke por leer! C:

Se aceptan regaños, críticas constructivas, tomatazos, reviews!, follows, favoritos etc. :D.


	5. One Last Kiss (El Último Beso)

Disclaimer: Hetalia y anexos (Chibitalia, nekotalia) no me pertenecen, son autoría de Hidekaz Harimuya, lo mismo va para todos los elementos en los que hago referencia en el fic, estos son de sus respectivos autores.

Antes que nada Holi! Un gusto poder volver a escribir, Ya el capítulo 5! kyaaa, Sinceramente en un principio no le veía mucho futuro al fic, pero por fortuna mis porquerías que se hacen llamar historias han ido progresando considerablemente (o eso quiero creer), todo gracias a ustedes :').

Ah sí, también ya no habrá tantos personajes muertos xD Vaya es que casi todos los capítulos mato a alguien jeje gomene por eso, y bueno prometo que en capis adelante habrá mas FrUk UsaMex GerIta y una pizca de Spamano, como será, quien sabe, pero prometo que no habrá necrofilia xD.

Mis sinceros agradecimientos a mon amour Sesel Blue (Ame la postal), Fic dedicado a Iyari Yolotzin.

Advertencias: Locuras, algo de yaoi, una pizca de OC por parte de Francia, FrUk cursinejadas etc.

Ahora sin más que escribir Enjoy!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx**

**One last kiss** _(el último beso)_

**25 de Diciembre de 2033 Ubicación: Londres, Inglaterra.**

**POV Francia**

Es navidad, una suave llovizna hace que el ambiente este más frio y deprimente de lo normal, aun así tenía que dejar estas flores, después de todo, es una ocasión muy especial.

Camino hasta llegar a la abadía de Westminster, miles de criptas se encuentran allí, desde el gruñón de Escocia, hasta el querido Feliciano. Que enorme gesto tuvieron las naciones al sepultarlo junto a la tumba de Ludwig, me pregunto si me enterraran al lado de mi amado Arthur el día en que muera.

He divagado demasiado, apenas si me doy cuenta de que estoy a unos cuantos pasos

de su tumba, tiene una inscripción sencilla, el nombre y la fecha de muerte, todas las criptas lucen así, es obvio que es muy difícil de calcular el año de nacimiento de una nación, y por ende no tenía caso escribir el día que cumplían años, pero qué más da, al final las tumbas son como las cartas, no importa lo que está afuera, lo que vale es el contenido.

Coloco las flores en los jarrones de mármol que están incrustados en la tierra, saco un pequeño trozo de tela que guardaba en el bolsillo de mi abrigo y comienzo a limpiar la suciedad que cubre el nombre, cuando más o menos esta presentable comienzo a hablarle, tengo la esperanza de que tal vez me escucha, independientemente del lugar en el que se encuentre.

-_Bonjur mon amour_, feliz navidad-. comienzo alegremente- me alegra volver a platicar contigo, sé que ha pasado mucho desde mi última visita pero tenía tanto que hacer, aun así no me excuso, y te traigo las novedades más recientes-.

Y así pasa el tiempo, platicándole a una tumba las cosas buenas y malas que han pasado, le cuento lo que México y Japón han inventado, que hemos ganado grandes batallas liberando África, Europa, Oceanía y parte de Asia, que los grises se están quedando sin recursos, arrinconándose cada vez más en América, también le comento que las victorias militares nos están dando varios respiros, que nos permiten reagrupar, curar, alimentar y reorganizar a las tropas, y que entre los países todo está tranquilo.

-Tu hermanito Peter se encuentra muy bien, cuenta con la gran compañía de Letonia si sabes a lo que me refiero-. Suelto una leve risita- Australia también está bien, Japón sigue cojeando pero está muy sano, Romanito se ha resignado a la perdida de Feli y comienza a salir de su ligero trance, pero sabes -hago una pequeña pausa- Alejandro es el que más me preocupa-.

Le digo todo, desahogando uno de los asuntos que más pesar me dan. Me pone tenso el que se la pase encerrado en su habitación haciendo quien sabe qué, y también me da un poco de inquietud su estado mental cuando coincidimos en el comedor, de momentos se la pasa ausente, distante, como si tuviese la mente a millones de kilómetros de aquí y en otros ratos se abre y platica animadamente con nosotros, se ríe de cosas sin importancia y deja oraciones sin terminar, justo cuando pienso que debería pincharle el brazo e introducirle un sedante, comienza a comportarse de manera racional, como si su antigua personalidad luchase por salir.

-No tengo idea de lo que pasa en la cabeza de Alexander, _petit savage_, pero tengo la impresión de que trama algo, ya se lo que estás pensando, Arthie, que algo parecido me paso cuando moriste pero, vamos, creo que he tenido un pequeñito progreso ¿no?-. Hablo en voz alta encogiéndome de hombros y esbozando una enorme sonrisa, aunque está claro lo que Arthur me respondería si pudiera.

Me quedo sin habla por unos minutos, acariciando con devoción mi anillo de bodas, creo que esas han sido todas las novedades, bueno, aún hay un tema del que quiero hablar.

-Amor mío, hace 30 años que te fuiste de mi con un dolor agudo en el corazó extraño bastante, espero con muchas ansias el día en que me muera, tengo la pequeña expectativa de que volveré a verte de algún u otro modo, y si eso no llegase a suceder por lo menos ya poder descansar al estoy sonriendo siento los ojos anegados en lágrimas-. Pero sé que aún no puedo morir, no en este momento, así que espérame un poco, solo hasta que vea al último gris morir, y entonces podre estar durmiendo a un lado tuyo-. Y con un par de lágrimas silenciosas rodando por mi cara doy por terminada esa conversación.

Me pongo de pie, lo que es bastante difícil teniendo en cuenta que las piernas se me han entumido, me agacho para acariciar por última vez la lápida y comienzo a dar unos pasos, deteniéndome para articular unas últimas palabras.

-_Je't aime _Arthur, siempre te al viento, esperando que el aire helado le lleve a él las palabras que digo entre sueños cada noche.

Reanudo mi caminata , manteniéndome distante de todo lo que me rodea, los edificios en ruinas, las calles llenas de escombros y la miseria de la gente que vive por allí me recuerdan demasiado la agonía que tuvo _Anglaterre_ cuando murió.

A mi llegada al cuartel veo a algunos soldados charlando animadamente, al verme hacen su saludo militar protocolario y siguen en lo suyo, mi paseo me ha dejado hambriento, acelero el paso para llegar al comedor , ya debe de haber terminado la hora de comer, por lo que deduzco que esta vacío, al entrar al recinto una persona ocupa la mesa más apartada, llego a la barra de alimentos y sirvo en la bandeja un simple sándwich, una naranja y un vaso con leche, camino hacia el extraño comensal que pica con insistencia su gelatina sabor fresa, y me siento enfrente suyo.

Este desarreglado, aun huele al aroma de antiséptico que tiene el hospital, es de esperarse, digamos que él se ha vuelto un cliente frecuente desde su corte en la arteria femoral.

-Oui cortésmente.

-Hola, ¿Cómo estuvo tu día?- pregunta México sin dejar de picar su gelatina, con un tono afable en su voz.

-Bien, el clima está perfecto, por cierto feliz navidad-.

-Gracias, Feliz navidad a ti tam…-.

-¿Ah? arqueando un poco las cejas, vaya su saludo estuvo relativamente normal, aunque claro, era demasiado bueno para ser verdad, pero me inquieta que deje palabras al aire…

-¿Crees que el destino está escrito en piedra?-. Pregunta mirándome fijamente sacándome bruscamente de mis pensamientos, su duda me toma totalmente desprevenido.

-No lo sé, algunas personas dicen que sacando lo primero que se me viene a la mente- ¿A qué viene tu pregunta?-.

Un largo silencio, no se atreve a contestar, su ojo carmesí se fija con locura en los míos como si intentara saber lo que hay en mi mente, después ve a ambos lados como si se asegurase de que estamos solos, vacila por un momento pero al final me responde.

-Construí una máquina para hacer viajes en el quedamente con la mirada de un lunático.

-¿Enserio? se ocurre nada que decir, me está asustando un poco, me cuestiono mentalmente si debiera de llevarlo a un cuarto acolchado.

-Sí, y lo mejor es que funciona, estaba pensando en que podríamos ir al pasado y evitar esta catástrofe, ¿tú qué piensas?-. Dice esperanzadamente, casi sonando racional.

No sé qué contestar, me resulta demasiado alucinante lo que me está diciendo, no sé si es real o producto de sus padecimientos mentales aun así las declaraciones que acaba de hacer no me las esperaba, si es verdad, debería recibir la mayor parte de los extintos premios nobel, si es mentira (lo que me parece más factible) está más loco de lo que yo pensaba.

Al veme dudar por tanto rato vuelve a picar su alimento agachando nuevamente la cabeza.

-Olvida lo que te dije-. Espeta bruscamente sin siquiera mirarme.

-Alejandro, entiende que es muy difícil de creer lo que dices-. Contesto dudoso.

-Pero es que si lo he logrado, he estado trabajando en eso por muchos años, todos mis esfuerzos se fueron en esa teoría y finalmente lo suplicante.

-Vale, te creo-. Sé que no servirá de nada llevarle la contraria.

-No es cierto, no me crees-.

-Si te creo-.

-Que con desgano

-Que si -.

-Que no-.

-Que exasperadamente

-Que no…-

-¡Vale, no te mentiré, no creo ni una sola palabra de lo que me dices, así que te aconsejo que saques eso de tu maldita cabeza y no lo andes divulgando por allí si no quieres acabar sedado de por vida!-. Finalmente exploto y al ver la mirada de Alejandro un poco llorosa sé que he arruinado la poca autoestima que tenía, aún estoy jadeando por haberle gritado así, odio mi inestabilidad emocional, pero lo que me responde siembra una extraña curiosidad en mí, apagando la desesperación que el mismo provoco hace apenas unos instantes.

-¿Quieres ver mi máquina del tiempo?-. Cuestiona sonriendo

-Está bien, quiero verla -. Respondo calmadamente, no pierdo nada en darle el beneficio de la duda.

Acto seguido, México se levanta apresuradamente, aún tiene el camisón. Los pantaloncillos y las pantuflas del hospital, me toma del brazo y me lleva corriendo hacia su alcoba, es increíble la velocidad con la que me arrastra, cuando llegamos abre la puerta de una patada, me suelta, enciende la luz, y agarra un objeto bastante extraño de su buro.

Es un cubo plateado, es lo bastante pequeño como para caber entre sus manos, en una de las caras se lee la fecha de hoy y debajo de ella puedo alcanzar a leer las letras pequeñas que dicen; fecha de destino.

-¿Y bien, a que tiempo deseas ir?-.

-¿Are you fucking kinding me? -. Gruño, ni siquiera sé de dónde saque esa expresión.

-Bueno, como te ves tan escéptico, que te parece si vamos al 10 de marzo de 2008-.

moviendo la muñeca, poniendo los ojos en blanco quitándole importancia a sus palabras.

Alexander aprieta rápidamente unos botones, me agarra del hombro y antes de que pueda objetar algo una especie de burbuja azul nos envuelve y siento una corriente que me paraliza de pies a cabeza, lo único que puedo hacer es cerrar fuertemente los ojos, al abrirlos, nos encontramos en medio de la calle, viendo las fachadas de los edificios, el atardecer esta sobre nosotros, la gente va y viene y yo estoy casi seguro que es un sueño.

* * *

**10 de marzo de 2008 Ubicación: Londres, Inglaterra **

-Oh-. Suelto, si no lo veo no lo creo.

-¿Ahora si me crees?-. Pregunta burlonamente al tiempo en que me suelta.

Me pellizco varias veces el hombro, me auto-abofeteo brutalmente y veo que no estoy soñando.

-Si… claro… que… te creo,-murmuro- mon dieu, mon dieu ¡MON DIEU! histéricamente estoy respirando agitadamente por la impresión.

-Puedes ir a ver a Arthur si quieres-. Me dice Alex dándome un empujoncito.

-¿En verdad?

-Claro, después de todo es tu regalo de navidad, a propósito creo que necesitaras dinero-. Me extiende 1000 libras esterlinas, en billetes de diferente denominación, es más de lo que podía pedir.

-Te lo agradezco tanto-. Me enjugo los lagrimones que comienzan a salir.

-Al fin ha vuelto la reina de riéndose - pero vamos, corre a verlo te esperare en la rueda de la fortuna gigante, Cierto, se me olvidaba.-chasquea los dedos- trata de actuar lo más normal posible, será mejor que trates de tener la apariencia que tenías en este tiempo, o nos puede ir muy mal, ¿de acuerdo?-.

-Sí, de acuerdo, te veré en cuanto pueda-. me echo a correr, en mi carrera desesperada veo un supermercado, compro maquillaje, un rastrillo y espuma para afeitar, me encierro en el baño de la tienda y me afeito, con la pintura difumino la cicatriz hasta hacerla casi inexistente, me complace el resultado y luzco más o menos normal si no fuera por mi cabello, le diré una excusa, Alejandro dijo que si mi apariencia no concordaba con la que tenía en el pasado podría crear una paradoja (una de esas cosas que destruyen el universo), al salir de la tienda tomo un taxi y doy la dirección de la casa de Inglaterra, estoy tan emocionado, el corazón se me sale del pecho, mi cara tiene una sonrisa que podría parecer una mueca pero no importa, el coche se detiene, le pago al conductor, subo los tres escalones toco el timbre y Arthur me abre la puerta.

-¿Qué quieres frog?-. Pregunta Anglaterre, obviamente no me esperaba.

-Arthur, que gusto verte-. Coloco una de mis manos en su hombro y la otra en mi boca, comienzo a sollozar, llorando de alegría.

¿Are you ok?-puedo escuchar la confusión en su voz, arqueando levemente sus frondosas cejas

Asiento levemente y con ambas manos me limpio el agua salada de mi cara

-No te quedes ahí parado, pasa, no es que me importe si te quedas dice mirando a un lado- no quiero que molestes a los vecinos-.

Entro a su casa, ya se me había olvidado lo extrañamente acogedora que era.

-¿Bloody hell, que le paso a tu cabello?-

-Amm… esto… yo…Es la moda, ahora está "In" el estilo militar-. Me excuso encogiéndome de hombros.

-Mmm-. Bufa - tú y tus modas extrañas, espera aquí-. Se aleja por el corredor, me siento en el sofá, apenas conteniendo mi alegría, regresa con una bandeja que tiene una tetera y tazas de porcelana fina, un plato con scones y otro que contiene cubos de azúcar.

Me sirvo con ansias té, agarro la taza, le echo un azucarillo, tomo un pequeño sorbo, agarro un scone y lo como con entusiasmo, qué más da si sabe horrendo, en estos momento lo que menos me importa es el sabor.

Inglaterra me mira curioso, al parecer mi actos le resultan un poco agradables, sin darme cuenta acabo rápidamente con la bandeja de panecillos, y estoy en una encantadora charla, no dejo de sonreír, creo que me saldrán algunas arrugas en los pómulos y en las comisuras de la boca, del té pasamos al vino y del vino al whiskey, no sé cómo ni porque pero Arthie se emborracha conmigo, ya son más de las 9 pm, es claro que tengo que retirarme.

-Arthur, debo irme, espero que duermas bien-. Digo cálidamente.

-Bloody hell, por qué te vas, me empezabas a caer medio bien-. Dice Arthur de una manera un poco difícil de entender.

-Te echare de menos-. Como sé que esta lo bastante ebrio y pesado como para dejarlo en su cama lo acuesto en su sillón, cobijándolo con su saco, tiene las mejillas sonrosadas y su boca pide a gritos un beso.

-De donde sacaste este anillo-. Pregunta de repente.

Doy un respingo, sé que no recordara nada por la mañana, tomo el riesgo de susúrrale al oído, espero que el mundo no explote.

-Este anillo me lo diste tú, el día de nuestra pegando mis labios a su oreja, al terminar de decirle eso, no me puedo contener y le planto un beso en los labios, en vez de empujarme, me sorprende demasiado que me corresponda, es un beso tierno, un tanto apasionado, pero increíblemente suave.

_-Je't aime _.- digo en voz audible.

_-I love too.-_susurra quedamente antes de quedarse dormido.

Definitivamente los niños y los borrachos siempre dicen la verdad.

Me encamino hacia la puerta echando un último vistazo hacia él, salgo de allí y llamo de nuevo a otro taxi, me siento flotar, estoy inundado de felicidad ,soy la persona más alegre de la tierra, llego a mi destino y Alex me espera en una banca aledaña.

Me toma nuevamente del hombro y volvemos al futuro.

* * *

**25 de Diciembre de 2033 Ubicación: Londres, Inglaterra.**

Doy de nuevo las gracias y me encamino a mi habitación, me pellizco de nueva cuenta para saber si ha sido un sueño o no, confirmándome que todo lo que paso es real, me tumbo en la alcoba y medito hasta quedarme dormido; pienso en ese invento, la gran oportunidad de evitar todo el sufrimiento que hemos vivido, esta noche no lloro hasta dormir, esta noche solo disfruto la preciosa calidez en el pecho, el vacío ha sido llenado de nuevo, y por supuesto, duermo pensando en ese último beso que mi amado me dio.

* * *

_"Hay una cosa para cada tiempo y un tiempo para cada cosa. La ti__erra gira a miles de millas por hora mientras intentamos no salir despedidos. Así como los primeros signos de la llegada del invierno señalan una gran migración, ¿Hubo alguna señal de su llegada?, ¿Un evento concreto que empezó a girar el engranaje?, ¿Un susurro al oído de dios?, ¿Supervivencia?, ¿Adaptación?, ¿Método de escape? Y si pudiésemos señalar esa fecha en el tiempo, la primer señal de peligro, ¿Habríamos hecho algo de forma distinta?, ¿Podríamos haber detenido el proceso?, ¿O nuestra suerte estaba dictada desde mucho antes? Y en caso de que, efectivamente, pudiésemos volver atrás y evitar que empezase el proceso, ¿Lo haríamos?"_

_-Héroes (serie de televisión)_

_**Fin del prólogo de una catástrofe.**_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX XXXXXXXXXX**

Nananananananana Batman! XD ¿Qué les pareció?, en este capi no mate a nadie, xD aunque no sé de dónde salió todo esto, pero pues eso fue lo que a la inspiración le dio la gana de hacer jajaja.

Y aquí se acaba el prólogo, ahora sigue catástrofe, la continuación se seguirá actualizando en el mismo fic n.n

Bueno ahora respuesta a los reviews!

Guest: Hola, me alegraría que pusieras tu seudónimo real para dirigirme de una manera más propia hacia ti, claro si tú quieres n.n pero me hace muy feliz que el fic te guste, lo sé! USAMEX es más que genial! :D Muchísimas gracias por leer!

Idachi: Casi nadie me llama como tú lo has hecho, supongo que lo merezco xD, me alegra mucho que sigas el fic, por cierto ¿cuándo continuaras con "A la junjou romántica"? Me he quedado picada con tu fic y espero que actualices pronto ok! Saludos desde la tierra de las hamburguesas industrializadas! :D

Sesel Blue: Mon ami! -se soba donde le dio el latigazo- tratare de ya no matar naciones okis! Te quiero amiga, Gracias por todo. :')

Tamat: No me odies, tenía que matarlos, perdón por causarte la adicción al helado xD Muchas gracias por leer, espero que lo que sigue de esta historia te guste n_n.

Alfie Eldestein: Mon amor! Eres el hero! XD Gracias por tus reviews me ha sacado bastante sonrisas, de todo corazón te lo agradezco :'D Y espero con ansias ver ese dibujin! Arrivedercci amore mio!


	6. El Enemigo

Disclaimer: Hetalia y anexos no me pertenecen estos son de Hidekaz Harimuya y bla bla bla.

Antes que nada Hello, Muchas gracias por seguir leyendo, los amo!.

Fic dedicado a Iyari Yolotzin, Agradecimientos demenciales para Sesel Blue.

Advertencias: OC por parte de algunos personajes, actitudes lunáticas de Francia y cosas de esa naturaleza.

Sin más que decir, Enjoy!

**Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**El Enemigo**

**POV Mexico**

**28 de Diciembre de 2033 Ubicacion: Dublin, Irlanda**

Sigue lloviendo. Desde ayer a caído una tromba que parece no ceder. Hace 3 dias habia decidido dejar la ratonera y mudarme a la que antes era la casa de campo de Patrick Kirkland* con el proposito de respirar aire fresco y salir a pasear, ya que casi mas de 3 decadas de encierro en el subsuelo no hicieron otra cosa que empalidecerme, tambien lo hice porque no dejaba de sentirme incomodo, con una opresion en el pecho, no era de tristeza, mucho menos un infarto, mas bien era un mal presentimiento.

Japon y Francia decidieron acompañarme puesto que ellos tampoco soportaban vivir alli, llevamos con nosotros las pocas posesiones que teniamos, que consistian en unas cuantas mudas de ropa, albumnes de fotos, aparatos electronicos (Entre esos aparatos esta mi maquina del tiempo que traje a escondidas) y la coleccion de bastones al mas puro estilo de "Catalina Creel"* que Kiku tenia la mania de fabricar o comprar cada que podia desde que comenzo con su cojera. Su aficcion con esas cosas era objeto de burla y Peter gustaba de hacerle bromas escondiendo su favorito, (Uno negro con detalles rojos y una bola del mismo color donde el pelinegro ponia la mano.) Obviamente la reaccion histerica del japonés hacia que la mayoria nos partieramos de risa. Esa era una de las pocas ocasiones en que tanto a Francis como a mí nos podían hacer reír.

La casita es muy cómoda por dentro, aunque tenga un aire de abandono por fuera, lo que es perfecto para pasar desapercibida entre las ruinas y las residencias deshabitadas del lugar. Todo estaría de maravilla si tan solo dejara de llover, lo peor es que también hace un frio criminal, se nos acaban los leños y los alimentos también comienzan a escasear.

-Si el tiempo sigue así nos veremos en la penosa necesidad de quemar tus bastones el francés con tono burlón, quien esta recostado plácidamente en el sillón junto a la chimenea, provocando que yo suelte una risita.

-¡Sobre mi cadáver, mejor queme su ropa! indignado el ojinegro, desde la cocina, preparando la poca comida que nos queda.

-Ya entendí tus intenciones Japón, ¡Quieres verme desnudo!, a mí no me engañas, y dices que yo soy el pervertido honhonhon~-.

No hay respuesta, Japón se acerca, reprimiendo una sonrisa y amenazando a él Francis con cuchara en mano- ¡No permitiré esa clase de comportamiento inapropiado en esta casa, México-san diga algo!-.

-Que quieres que diga-. Contesto volviéndome para poder verlos, había estado guardando toda mi atención para mirar hacia afuera, juraría que alguien nos está vigilando.

-No lo sé, pero dele una buena indica moviendo el utensilio que tiene en la mano, haciendo que unas gotas de aceite me caigan en la ropa.

-Bueno, no quemaremos bastones ni ropa y nadie va estar desnudo dentro o fuera de la casa a no ser que se esté en el cuarto de baño, ¿De acuerdo?-.

-De acuerdo-. Contestan a la par.

Después de nuestro gracioso altercado y de comer, nos dedicamos de lleno a nuestros pasatiempos, Francia dibuja en un cuadernillo algunos diseños de ropa, dice que quiere abrir su primera boutique una vez que acabe la guerra, Japón lija con dedicación el bastón que había comenzado a hacer desde hacía una semana y yo toco en el teclado "Andante gracioso" aunque lo hago utilizando unos audífonos, para que el instrumento no produzca sonido alguno.

Por alguna razón me inquieta que alguien descubra que estamos aquí, para evitarlo las luces ni siquiera se encienden y nos vamos a dormir en cuanto oscurezca, desde luego que falta bastante rato, apenas son las 12 del mediodía.

Todo está tranquilo, cada quien en lo suyo, cuando de repente veo al par que está a mi lado sobresaltándose, la cara de Fra mas blanca que el papel y la mirada del asiático fijándose en las ventanas que están cubiertas por cortinas.

Me quito los audífonos automáticamente, solo para escuchar la siguiente explosión que hace que las ventanas vibren por la onda de choque que intenta romperlas en pedazos.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-. Susurra Francis con un hilo de voz.

-No lo sé-. Le contesto tratando de sonar lo más tranquilo posible.

-Quizás solo fueron algunos rayos-. Dice el japonés.

-He oído toda clase de rayos y juro que no suenan así de nueva cuenta el rubio quien está al borde de un ataque de pánico.

De repente otra explosión, esta vez más fuerte, nos hace tumbarnos al piso.

-Mon dieu, mon dieu-.

-Francis, por favor cálmate, no pasa quiero que Fra tenga un ataque, no nos ayudaría en nada-No sé si fueron misiles o bombas pero fueron lejos de aquí, ¿No es así Japón? -.

-A juzgar por los sonidos de las explosiones diría que están atacando Escocia, quizás Inglaterra-.

¿Pero cómo pueden hacerlo?, es decir, ¿No estaban ya replegados en Norteamérica?-. Pregunta Francis, castañeando los dientes sin parar.

-Eso quiere decir que no son bombas, son misiles de largo alcance-. Explica Honda.

-Entonces queda claro que están bombardeando el cuartel-. Comienzo a hablar con pesar - Los primeros misiles son para perforar el concreto, haciendo volar la mayor parte de la superficie, es entonces cuando llegan los otros, con más poder que los anteriores y estos destruyen todo, recuerdan que eso fue lo que hicieron justo cuando todo esto empezó, utilizaron estas mismas armas para acabar con los bunkers de nuestros jefes-.

-¿Que tan fuertes son?, ¿crees que hayan destruido todo? el ojinegro.

-Bueno, si son como los de hace 30 años, lamentablemente ahora todos deben de estar muertos-.

Mi respuesta es suficiente para que al país galo se le destrocen los nervios. Grita cosas que no llego a comprender y comienza a patalear sin control, el japonés se ve forzado a inmovilizarlo y a taparle la boca con las manos, no sin antes llevarse unos mordiscos que ponen sus dedos a sangrar. Aunque es arriesgado pararme, corro por un maletín negro donde guardo todos los sedantes y calmantes que saque de mi extinto refugio. Tomo una ampolleta y le extraigo el líquido con la ayuda de una jeringa estéril, intento ponérsela en el hombro, cuando lo logro, Francis se duerme casi al instante.

Lo dejamos tendido en el piso, poniéndole un cojín debajo de la cabeza, el efecto desaparecerá en unas 4 horas, pongo atención a las mordidas que recibió Japón, las curo, cuando termino me permito acurrucarme entre la mesita de centro y el sillón, totalmente hundido.

-¿Cree que las demás naciones estén muertas? el pelinegro

-No lo sé, creo que todas estaban repartidas en el mundo a excepción de nosotros, no tengo idea de que rayos este sucediendo, ¿tienes alguna forma de saber lo que pasa?-.

-Creo que tengo una-.

Mi compañero se levanta para ir por su laptop, la enciende, pone algunas claves y en segundos tenemos imágenes de lo que sucede en Londres. Las cámaras que Letonia tuvo la idea de poner nos darán una idea del horror que está ocurriendo.

En lo que las imágenes tardan en aparecer le pregunto si pueden rastrearnos a través de la computadora, el me responde que no, puesto que ha dejado muchos intermediarios en lugares totalmente desiertos, haciendo imposible un rastreo efectivo. Esto me tranquiliza un poco, pero en cuanto tenemos imagen y sonido siento un terror insoportable.

Lo que veo me deja totalmente atónito, en una de las tomas logro observar a los grises, pero eso no es lo que me sorprende. Van acompañados de unos seres de aspecto humanoide, de unos 2 metros de estatura, con piel escamosa como la de un lagarto y ojos idénticos a los de una serpiente, creo que los ufólogos los llamarían reptilianos.

Están parados frente a los cuerpos de los que fueran nuestros soldados, en otra toma miro como les disparan a unos civiles que estaban escondidos. La cámara que está en la sala de guerra de nuestro refugio emite una grabación que me causa escalofríos.

Es Romano, tirado en el suelo en un horrible charco de sangre, a juzgar por su tamaño sé que no tiene salvación, con media pila de escombro encima de sus piernas, la boca llena del líquido carmesí y un tubo que atraviesa su estómago, lo que creo que es la causa de su hemorragia, mira directamente a la cámara, con todo el esfuerzo del que es capaz comienza a mover las manos siguiendo un patrón, en seguida lo reconozco, es el lenguaje de señas. Tiene la esperanza de que alguien pueda ver lo que trata de comunicar.

-Creo que intenta decirnos inexpresivamente.

Entiendo el mensaje, Letonia y Señalando están muertos, las instalaciones están destruidas y los grises están tomando control de lo que queda de la ciudad.

Lovino deja caer las manos sobre el pecho incapaz de moverse, Japón oprime una tecla, dándome la oportunidad de decirle algo antes de que se vaya de este mundo.

-Duerme hermano mío, te quiero, gracias por apenas audiblemente.

Veo que se le dibuja una sonrisa en el rostro y cierra los ojos.

Gemidos, chillidos, gimoteos de gente y las estúpidas voces chillonas de los grises se convierten en la banda sonora de la muerte de Italia.

Ahora entiendo lo que sucede; muy de vez en cuando he visto ese tipo de estrategia. Primero se les da un respiro a las tropas enemigas, dejándoles tener victorias en puntos valiosos, haciéndoles creer que tienen la posibilidad de ganar, los hacen salir de sus "trincheras" para poder pelear contra ellos en batallones con menos soldados y esparcidos. Luego ellos fortalecen su base principal y por ultimo atacan al enemigo quienes estando lejos unos de los otros se convierten en presa fácil, logrando así matarlos a todos.

Me sorprende que hayan recurrido a las emociones humanas, ellos lo planearon todo desde que el cañón apareció en escena, viendo una oportunidad para inclinar la balanza a su favor, nos dieron falsas esperanzas y nosotros como imbéciles nos las hemos tragado.

-¿Y bien, que vamos a hacer? , he visto a lo que quedaba de mi familia morir.

-…-. Suspira, no es capaz de decir algo.

Cierro la laptop, no soy capaz de ver algo más. Le doy otra dosis al rubio, no quiero que pierda el control otra vez.

Me voy a mi habitación sin impórtame que estemos bajo ataque, quiero estar a solas para poder llorarle a Italia del sur.

Pasan 2 horas, tengo el ojo bastante rojo e hinchado pero ya no me quedan lágrimas, Japón llama quedamente a mi puerta, me da palabras de aliento, tratando de animarme aunque sin éxito, pero algo que él dice hace que algo se conecte en mi cerebro, haciéndome recordar mi peculiar aparatito.

-Vamos a traer a todos de alegre.

-¿Cómo?-.

-Tomo el cubo entre mis manos y se lo enseño a modo de respuesta.

_-El arma perfecta para un enemigo, es otro enemigo._

_Frederich Nietzsche._

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxx

_Bazinga!_

_Y en este capi hicieron su primera aparición los reptilianos! La frase del final la puse pensando en ellos._

_Gomene por matar a Sealand, Raivis y a Romano pero es que era absolutamente necesario u.u_

_Espero que le haya gustado el fic, se que fue un poco corto, con esto comienza catástrofe, :D _

_*Patrick Kirkland es el nombre que he decidido ponerle a Irlanda, No sé si es personaje canon, así que tome su nombre del santo patrono de Irlanda._

_*Catalina creel era una villana que aparecía en la telenovela mexicana "Cuna de lobos", fingía estar tuerta y todos los parches que usaba los combinaba con su vestimenta, sé que es un poco ridículo pero en fin. XD_

_*Andante Grazioso es una de los 3 movimientos de la sonata Noº 11, fue compuesta por Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart, escúchenla esta preciosa c:_

_Ahora si los reviews._

_Tamat: Yo también te amo! Lo sé! los Mexicanos somos geniales, Digo si inventamos la televisión a color, creo que también podemos crear máquinas de tiempo xD, El FrUk es genial, Gracias por leer y por evitar abrazarme hasta dejarme en coma xD Sayonara !_

_Chiara Polarix Eldestein: Arriba el FrUk! Gracias por leer:D_

_Alfie Eldestein: Mon Amour! Un gusto saber de ti, I know! El FrUk es estúpido y sensual al igual que Flanders xD Y Como leerás sí que continua la catástrofe pero no quiero spoilarte (no sé si exista esa palabra) n.n No creo que debieras ir al psiquiátrico, bien dice el dicho: De poetas y locos, todos tenemos un poco xD, Habrá mas yaoi así que don't worry :D Y que paso con el dibu? D: Espero verlo ok C:, Gracias por seguir leyendo mi queridísima Alfie, Adieu!_

_Sesel Blue: Mi niña adorada, que bueno que te guste el fic, Creo que ya lo he dicho mil veces y reitero FRUK FOREVER! XD Aww lo sé, yo también morí un poco cuando lo escribí y no, como ya te habrás dado cuenta el invento de México no es la causa de la catástrofe c: Gracias por todo quiero Amore mío._

_Se aceptan regaños, críticas constructivas, tomatazos, reviews, follows, favoritos etc. c:_


End file.
